


[Podfic] Manacled by SenLinYu

by LittleIvy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Battle, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Harry Potter Dies, Healer Hermione Granger, Imprisonment, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Podfic, Post-War, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIvy/pseuds/LittleIvy
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. In the aftermath of the war, in order to strengthen the might of the magical world, Voldemort enacts a repopulation effort. Hermione Granger has an Order secret, lost but hidden in her mind, so she is sent as an enslaved surrogate to the High Reeve, to be bred and monitored until her mind can be cracked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [SenLinYu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenLinYu/pseuds/SenLinYu). 



 

 **Download Chapter 1** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o90fhvi47ujxvg3/Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0) ||| (44.87 MBs)

 **Length** : 32:40


	2. Chapter 2

**Download Chapter 2** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlw4yem5yf32vdi/Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0) ||| (37.79 MBs)

 **Length** : 27:30


	3. Chapter 3

**Download Chapter 3** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yk6yrp520kepngv/Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0) ||| (34.83 MBs)

 **Length** : 25:21


	4. Chapter 4

**Download Chapter 4** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tjqnfrodrx8a90m/Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0) ||| (23.71 MBs)

 **Length** : 17:15


	5. Chapter 5

**Download Chapter 5** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5pzsvr9uzuqks3l/Chapter%205%20.mp3?dl=0) ||| (28.03 MBs)

 **Length** : 20:24


	6. Chapter 6

**Download Chapter 6** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pynuvillvchj5be/Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0) ||| (27.76 MBs)

 **Length** : 20:12


	7. Chapter 7

**Download Chapter 7** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uug4f27ick7xlpm/Chapter%207%20.mp3?dl=0) ||| (34.73 MBs)

 **Length** : 25:17


	8. Chapter 8

**Download Chapter 8** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pa2vowrf372p40m/Chapter%208.mp3?dl=0) ||| (41.23 MBs) 

****

**Length** : 30:01

****

****


	9. Chapter 9

**Download Chapter 9** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/12mfmp2fbudnsiw/Chapter%209.mp3?dl=0) ||| (30.45 MBs)

 **Length** : 22:09


	10. Chapter 10

**Download Chapter 10** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/on7k8j7p4i4pe3e/Chapter%2010.mp3?dl=0) ||| (32.76 MBs)

 **Length** : 23:51


	11. Chapter 11

**Download Chapter 11** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hhe0ff8nswcer7c/Chapter%2011%20.mp3?dl=0) ||| (42.28 MBs)

 **Length** : 30:47


End file.
